


Prideful Bitch

by sluthyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate universe - Mafia, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Hate Sex, He's an ass, Impregnation, Kind of Bully!Mark?, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia NCT, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Pregnancy, Submission, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight choking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Despite the fuzziness in his brain, the prideful voice in his head is warning him not to submit. Why would he ever submit to some shitty alpha like Mark anyway?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 23
Kudos: 491





	Prideful Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, guys! This is a present that I made for everyone and I hope you all really enjoy it. I literally spent two days (?) staying up till 8 am to work on it ;-; I then realized that... this fic had nothing to do with Christmas (;o;) But it's not like that matters right, haha? Anyways, enjoy reading :) 
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and bookmark!!
> 
> UPDATE:   
> A sequel was commissioned a while back, yay! Bad news: it will be delayed. I’m not entirely sure when I will release. Definitely after I release the sequel of the Mean fic. With the lack of motivation, the writing process has been incredibly slow. 
> 
> Unfortunately, my current mental state hasn’t been helping with the writing process either. If you follow me on Twitter, I’m sure you’ve seen my tweets mentioning a few traumatic events that take place during this month. Also, since my semester started, I’m a little frazzled. 
> 
> It pains me making my readers wait longer but I do not want to rush a fic. Please bare with me. I apologize for the long wait. I genuinely feel terrible making you (especially the commissioner :c) wait longer.

Mark rolls his neck tiredly and he lets a quiet sigh leave his mouth. He glances at the files on the expensive coffee table with disinterest. He sinks into his black leather couch and rests his head back against the cushion. He stares at the white ceiling briefly before sighing again and immediately reaching forward to grab the files. 

He’s reading the information on the first paper as his brain sucks up every bit like a sponge. The room is completely silent and peaceful save for the noise of the running AC and the sound of him flipping papers. It takes five minutes for the peace to be ruined. The sound of rushed footsteps outside make him pause his reading and he immediately looks at the door. 

“Sir!” Two of his valuable subordinates barge inside the room with panicked expressions. 

“What?” Mark sighs again. 

“Apologies, but this is very important.” The tall one, Johnny says. 

“Well hurry the hell up and say whatever is so important.” Mark scowls. 

Johnny and Yuta share a wary look and nod with pale faces. 

“Donghyuck just arrived.” They said in unison. 

Mark’s scowl deepens and he groans loudly like a child. He runs his hand through his black strands—exasperated and clearly annoyed. The thought of having to babysit his fiancé completely ruined his day. He dreaded Donghyuck’s company the most since Monday after being informed of his Friday visit. He doesn’t like Donghyuck  _ at all.  _ He knows him too well considering the fact that they practically grew up together and Mark still can’t stand being in the same room as him. He’s the most irritating omega he’s ever fucking met too. Donghyuck is annoying and he  _ knows  _ it! He always finds a way to somehow irritate Mark whether it’s repeating his name for thirty minutes or making snide remarks during ‘family’ dinners. 

“Wasn’t he supposed to come on Friday? It’s fucking Tuesday!” 

“Your father invited him to dinner.” Johnny sighs. “Donghyuck is already coming up here so you’re out of luck if you’re thinking of ditching him. Your father expects you to keep him company too.” 

_ ‘Fuck you, dad.’  _ Mark bitterly thought. 

The sound of heels clicking on the floor and the familiar yet cheerful hum of a toon could be heard from the outside. Dread fills Mark’s stomach when the door opens slightly to reveal a dark-haired omega in an oversized black shirt that reaches mid-thigh, staring straight at him with a smile. Donghyuck elegantly walks towards Mark while ignoring the other two alphas that scurry out of the room. He stands right in front of him and giggles obnoxiously at his annoyed expression. 

“Hello, Minhyung,” Donghyuck purrs cunningly. “Did you miss me?” 

Minhyung glares at him and attempts to ignore the annoying brat by looking over some files his father left. The said brat pouts at the lack of attention and decides to crawl on the leather couch next to him. He wraps his arms around the alpha’s neck as he peers down at the files. Mark’s bare upper body doesn’t seem to bother Donghyuck who only hums the same tune. 

“Shouldn’t you be giving your  _ fiancé  _ all of your attention?” Donghyuck hums. “You know my Daddy wouldn’t be too happy to find out that you’re ignoring his precious son. I don’t think your Father would be either. They’re just a call away…” 

Mark clenches his jaw and his shoulders tense at the mention of his father. He knows Donghyuck enough to know that he’d call his father just to get him trouble. It’s been something he has always done since they were children. He hates how the omega has his father wrapped around his finger. 

“If I remember, I never wanted a fiancé. Let alone have  _ you _ as my fiancé.” Mark gritted his teeth. 

“Don’t flatter yourself. You definitely weren’t my first choice either.” Donghyuck huffs. “And do you think I want to get married and be knocked up by  _ you?” _

“I don’t think any other alpha would even fuck a shitty omega like you.” Mark retaliates coldly. “If it weren’t for this shitty deal, you’d probably remain without an alpha. After all, your father had a difficult time searching for someone who would take an undesirable omega.” 

Donghyuck bristled up at his insensitive remark but immediately masked his anger with laughter. But Mark knows that he’s definitely hit a nerve with the way the omega’s cheeks are flushed. He tries to look intimidating with that glare of his and ultimately fails. He looks more like an angry kitten if anything. He’s more pretty than intimidating. 

“Undesirable? Hm, Is that so… It’s funny that you say that when omegas look the other way when they see you. I’m not the only one who thinks of you as pathetic and weak.” Donghyuck sneers. “I’m disgusted that the one that’s gonna be my alpha is just a weak boy who can barely pull a trigger without pissing his pants.” 

The omega smirks proudly when Mark bares his teeth at him. If he truly thinks he can get under Donghyuck’s skin, then he has another thing coming. He isn’t some goddamn pushover or a submissive, pliant omega that any alpha can control. 

“Shut up.” Mark snaps, jaw clenching tightly. “ _ Shut the fuck up.”  _

“Awh, did I hit a nerve?” Donghyuck mocks. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry, Minhyung that I hurt your feelings! Do you need me to call Daddy dearest so that he can comfort his baby boy?”

Before he knows it, Mark wraps his hand around the younger’s throat and shoves him underneath him. Donghyuck’s eyes are wide and his lithe body tenses as his hand reach over to grab Mark’s wrist. Mark’s body is pressed between the omega’s  _ soft  _ thighs, caging him.

“I told you to shut up didn’t I?” Mark snarls, his hot breath fans against his flushed cheeks. 

He loosens his hold on the omega’s throat and unconsciously caresses the silky skin of his neck. His eyes are boring deep into Donghyuck’s brown orbs. He looks prettier like this—submissive and unusually quiet. He’s never seen the brat this way before through the years they’ve known each other. Donghyuck has always refused to be the docile, stereotypical omega that everyone wants him to be. Always too blunt and hardheaded to really meet the criteria of the perfect omega. 

“You’re an annoying bitch, you know that?” Mark says. 

“And you’re a prick.” Donghyuck croaks with a heated glare. 

Mark chuckles and the sound of it is so deep that it sends chills down Donghyuck’s spine. Mark likes how angry the younger looks underneath. His eyes are narrowed into slits and his bottom lip is jutted out into a perfect pout. 

“I really hate you,” Mark states softly. “It pisses me off that I’m gonna have to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

It’s too intimate—their position. He doesn’t like the way Mark’s knee is pressed too closely against his cunt. The proximity of their lips bothers him too—they’re brushing against each other as Mark blabbers on about his hatred for him. The disgusting,  _ delicious  _ scent of the alpha is filling up the room and it’s agitating him. He knows Mark is trying to prove his dominance by releasing his god awful pheromones. Maybe, just  _ maybe  _ it might be working. 

And the hand that’s wrapped around his throat doesn’t help with the slick that’s pooling inside his panties. The omega instinctively tries to bare his neck to Mark. He squirms underneath him while furiously glaring at the older. He doesn’t want to submit to this asshole. It doesn’t matter what his body wants because _fuck his body._

Mark blinks owlishly at Donghyuck when the scent of honey and peaches floods his nose. It takes him a few seconds before he’s hit with a realization. He peers down at the admittedly  _ pretty _ omega and his lips widen into a smirk. Ah, the little slut is getting wet. 

“Who would’ve thought getting choked turned you on?” Mark purrs. 

Donghyuck’s cheeks are suddenly kissed red like a budding rose, the bright hue is so pretty on him. Mark is caught off guard for a second — he’s never seen him blush before. It made him look almost docile, innocent even. His grip on his throat falters a little when Donghyuck hesitantly turns his head to the side to hide his face into the cushion of the sofa. 

“O-Of course not!” Donghyuck scoffs weakly. “Your gross ass pheromones are just overwhelming.” 

“That so?” 

Mark rips apart his thighs and shoves his hand inside his panties, chuckling. Just as he thought, he’s absolutely fucking dripping for him. He spreads Donghyuck’s pussy lips apart with his fingers, smearing slick all over his digits. The omega’s eyes widen and he squirms underneath him, soft breathy noises escaping him. 

Mark’s fingers are hooked on the band of his white lacy panties, tugging them down until they’re completely off the omega’s body. He shoves the hem of the oversized shirt all the way up to reveal Donghyuck’s lithe body and round tits. Moles dotted across his silky skin like pretty stars. The omega covers his chest with his arms and tries to close his legs shut from Mark who only spreads his thighs further apart, staring at his cute, gushing cunny. 

“What are you doing?!” Donghyuck squeals. 

Ignoring him, Mark slips two fingers inside of his slicked up pussy and begins thrusting them in and out of him without much warning. They stretch Donghyuck, making him whine pitifully. It hurts just a little bit, his wetness accommodating the alpha’s long fingers that brushes his sensitive walls. He’s too shocked, embarrassed, and admittedly turned on from the alpha’s sudden roughness. 

“You’re completely soaked from being choked.” Mark mused. “Do you like being treated like shit by an alpha? All omegas want to be fucked into submission so of course you’d want to too.” 

“N-No! Fuck alphas…” Donghyuck hisses. “They’re not–  _ you’re _ not shit! I’m not gonna submit to you ever!”

“Guess I’m just going to have to fuck the submission into you.” 

Mark unbuckles his jeans to release his hard, aching cock from its confinement. Fingering Donghyuck and seeing him so embarrassed and shy had admittedly turned him on. He pumps his cock for a few seconds with his eyes shut, his other hand still fingering Donghyuck’s cunt. He’s reveling in the sweet noises that the omega releases and nudges his budding clit with his thumb. 

The only sound in the room is their breathing and the squelching noises of the omega’s soaking pussy being fingered. It’s already too much for Donghyuck. He’s already to tears from how good Mark fingers his  _ slutty  _ hole. The alphas he’s been with never made him feel this good. Donghyuck blushes scarlet red as he accidentally takes a peek at the alpha languidly pumping his cock, mouth-watering at the sight of lean muscles flexing with each stroke. His fat cock hard against his stomach and dripping with precum makes his empty pussy clench. 

Mark removes his slick covered fingers to position the omega closer to him. He forces Donghyuck’s soft thighs and knees pressed against his chest, making the slut hold them up. His cock twitches at the sight of Donghyuck’s folds parting to give him a glimpse of his sensitive clit and his clenching hole. 

“Filthy whore,” Mark growls, harshly smacking his sensitive clit, making him sob. “Gonna make you my permanent cocksleeve.”

Mark forcefully slides his cock inside his tiny pussy, gritting his teeth at how tight it’s gripping his cock, holding him in a mating press. He doesn’t bother with letting Donghyuck accommodate to his cunt stretching around his cock. He starts fucking Donghyuck, smirking as he makes the pretty thing moan for him, snapping his hips rhythmically against his ass. Eyes wide and full of tears, Donghyuck is already being fucked so well by the alpha’s fat, big cock. The anger and embarrassment he felt earlier completely dissipated. Now all he feels an overwhelming sense of pleasure, both his tummy and cunny fluttering with each thrust. 

“What a fucking slut,” Mark growls, thumbing his budding clit. “Omegas can’t resist a good cock, huh? You’re no different than any other whore.”

“ _ Minhyung!” _ Donghyuck cries out. 

The familiar name makes Mark’s hips stutter and he digs his teeth deeper into the omega’s fragile neck. No one calls him that except Donghyuck and Mark is reminded of the times he’s imagined him screaming that name in the same position they’re currently in. The private moments where he would stroke himself in the shower—thinking of fucking Donghyuck into submission—until he spilled his thick seed all over his hand. 

“God, I fucking hate you,” Mark hissed, hand gripping his small breast before leaning forward to give his nipples a harsh suck. “You drive me insane.”

“If you hate me so much,” Donghyuck pants, digging his nails deep inside the older’s back. “then why is your dick so hard for me?” 

Mark ignores him and continues to fuck into his addicting tight pussy. He harshly slams his hips into the omega’s, dragging his cock against his g-spot that has Donghyuck shuddering and sobbing his name so prettily. 

“Come on, beg for it. I want to hear you beg for your alpha. Fully submit to me.” Mark grins smugly, dark eyes peering down at him. He looks attractive with his hair messy and drenched with sweat, and Donghyuck absolutely hates him for that. He wants nothing more to tell him to fuck off and so much more—to prove to him that he isn’t a weak omega. But his body and his mind are slowly succumbing to the intense pleasure of being fucked by an alpha. Of truly being dominated. 

Donghyuck bites his lips as his eyes brim with tears of frustration. He doesn’t want to submit or beg to an alpha, especially not to Mark. His pride forbids him of doing so and the logical voice in his head is screaming, commanding him not to. But it really only makes his brain fuzzy when all he can think about is being stuffed  _ full.  _ Of being used by Mark as his permanent breeding hole. 

“N-No..” Donghyuck sniffles, tears streaming down his cheeks so prettily as the alpha fucks his sopping wet pussy  _ hard.  _

Mark’s hips stutter until he completely halts his movement, eyes narrowed into slits. He irritated and Donghyuck can tell with the way his nostrils flare. 

“I can’t!” Donghyuck sobs.

Mark smacks his throbbing, sensitive clit and Donghyuck almost screams. He bites his lip and musters up the courage to glare at Mark. He’s ready to spit at him and tell him shit to lower his stupid ego. Mark pins him down and balls deep inside of his pussy, refusing to fuck the little slut unless he fully submits to him, until he bares his neck and begs for his  _ alpha.  _

“I can do this all day, you little slut.” Mark chuckles. “I’ll keep fucking you and pull out before you even get to cum.”

Donghyuck squirms underneath his heavy body and tries to move his hips to cum. He whines out of frustration as Mark stays still on top of him with his cock pressing against his g-spot. He tells him to move and demands him to fuck him, insulting him for being a shitty alpha but Mark ignores him. He only teases him and occasionally will rock his hips to dig his cock deeper inside of him. 

“Why are you being such a dick?!” Donghyuck wails. “I want to cum!”

“Too fucking bad. If you want to cum, then beg for it as a good omega would do.” Mark thumbs his clit teasingly. 

Donghyuck is growing restless and frustrated when he feels his orgasm so close. Mark playing with his clit and nipping and sucking both his neck and nipples isn’t helping. He’s slowly losing the logic and reason he had and is succumbing to the lust he feels.  Donghyuck begins sobbing, sniffling, and hiccuping against Mark’s neck. The strong pheromones that Mark is forcing on him are making him feel dumber and his cock too. He hates this man for making him do something he promised himself he’d never do. His pride completely crumbled from desperation to get thoroughly bred and fucked by him. 

“... _ please..”  _ Donghyuck whispers, baring his neck as he fully submits to the man above him. “Please, please, please, alpha, breed me! Please, I-I wanna cum so bad, please.”

Mark’s eyes widen momentarily before he complies with the omega’s broken pleas, snapping his hips and humping his sobbing pussy. He dips his head into the omega’s neck and bites the sweet scent gland, digging his teeth inside the soft flesh—claiming Donghyuck as his. Donghyuck is hiccuping and choking on his sobs as Mark pummels his sensitive womb with his cock, puffy cunt squeezing his thick phallus. His begs and pleas became incoherent and unintelligible with each thrust. 

“My pretty omega,” Mark coos arrogantly. “so needy for a fat cock, huh?”

His rough pace hurts and makes Donghyuck’s gushing hole ache but it feels too good at the same time. Mark is almost close and ready to pump his seed inside of Donghyuck’s fertile womb. His mind going wild at the thought of knocking him up, of breeding him till he has no other choice but to be pregnant with his pups. Mouthwatering at the image of the omega big and round, tits full of milk and begging his alpha to breed his desperate pussy. 

“I’m going to fuck a pup in you,” Mark growls. “Breed you so good till your knocked up.”

Panicked, Donghyuck yanks on the alpha’s sweaty hair harshly.

“Shouldn’t you first marry me, your  _ fiancé _ , before thinking of knocking me up?” Donghyuck cries. “I’m not trying to get pregnant yet!” 

Mark just laughs, pissing off the younger even more. “You say that but… You’re squeezing me  _ real  _ tight every time I mention stuffing you full of cum. See, you’re creaming all over me too and that tells me you really, really want to carry my pups. So be a good bitch and fucking  _ take it.”  _

Oh, he takes it so perfectly. His protests die down and morph into the high pitched whines. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad being knocked up if he gets to be fucked like this. Too distracted from the way the alpha’s cock Donghyuck moans loudly, his eyes rolling back as Mark moves his hips brutally so that his cock brushes against that sweet, sensitive spot inside him. His eyes flutter open as he’s so close to cumming—practically on the edge as the cock inside of him throbs. Mark’s jaw clenches at the way the pretty omega’s cunt flutters around him, desperately clinging onto his cock. 

Right on cue, Mark flicks and rubs Donghyuck’s clit and it makes him squeal immediately. He squirts, his cunt gushing all over Mark’s cock, completely soaking as Donghyuck screams  _ alpha.  _

“ _ Alpha!  _ Al-Alpha, please!” 

Donghyuck’s broken mantra and his gushing pussy makes him cum. Mark’s hips stutter as his cock twitches inside like crazy, still determined to ride out his orgasm as he paints the omega’s insides white. He groans loudly as he pumps his load as deep as he can inside of his cunt. He wonders if he could get Donghyuck pregnant with just this one load. If it doesn’t, it’s not like he isn’t planning on fucking more loads into him. 

Mark pants heavily against Donghyuck’s neck and relaxes his hand that had been gripping his hips. He slips his dick out of his sloppy cunt, shuffling to stuff himself back inside his pants. He sits down next to the omega with a tired daze and he briefly glances at him, noting how fucked out he is. He licks his lips when his eyes trail down to the omega’s cum filled cunt, smirking proudly at his work.

Finally out of his daze and remembering why he was so angry at the alpha, Donghyuck scowls at Mark. He smooths down his shirt to cover his body from the older’s prying eyes. He sits up and anxiously looks around the floor and couch for his missing panties. He feels a bit embarrassed and insecure in front of Mark and he doesn’t know  _ why.  _ Mark waves the white panties that he has hooked on his finger in front of Donghyuck. 

“Looking for these?” Mark smirks. 

Donghyuck immediately grabs the panties from him, glaring him. He quickly slips them on and he winces at the painful ache in his cunt. Both of his thighs and knees are trembling and he groans quietly to himself. Mark looks proud with himself and he simply chuckles to himself. 

“Couldn’t you have at least taken me to a guest room to fuck me?” Donghyuck huffs. “And you should really learn how to be gentle with an omega, dick!” 

Mark rolls his eyes and ignores him as he lights the cigarette he grabbed from his coffee table. He never cared about the setting when he’s fucking an omega so why would he care now _?  _ Donghyuck isn’t getting any special treatment just because they’re engaged. L

“Tch, this is why no one likes you.”

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose at the bitter scent of the smoke and slips off the couch. He carefully smooths down his ruffled, messy hair before briefly glancing at the smoking man. Part of his heart aches knowing that Mark truly despises him and he silently yearns for his affection as he has done for many years now. He clenches his small fists and looks away with a loud sigh. 

“If I get knocked up, i’m going to murder you.” Donghyuck murmurs.

“Mm… Don’t worry, you won’t.” 

“See you at dinner.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” 

-✧✧✧✧✧-

“ _ Motherfucker!” _

Donghyuck angrily grips the pregnancy stick in his hand tightly before violently throwing it at the wall of his bathroom next to the other ones. His face is red with suppressed rage, and he clenched his teeth. It’s all bullshit. He can’t be pregnant, not with that douchebag’s  _ spawn! _ Inhaling, he gets up after sitting on the floor next to his bathtub. He’s absolutely livid to the point of crying into hysterics. Each test said the same damn thing and he even made sure to buy from different brands in case there was a chance that he’s actually  _ not  _ pregnant. 

But of course, Donghyuck has never been lucky in life. Now, he has some dumb fetus inside of him that’s gonna make him fucking fat for  _ nine  _ months _.  _ Is this really going to be his fucking life? Knocked up at  _ twenty-three _ ? By a man that hates his guts and probably couldn’t give a single shit about him? He doesn’t want this life and he’s one hundred percent sure Mark doesn’t either. But they’re engaged and Donghyuck knows that their parents are going to try and move the wedding date closer. He ignores the creeping bit of happiness in him with a shake of his head. 

He really should have kicked Mark out when he slipped inside of his room after dinner. He’s then reminded of the various quickies they had before dinner in the shower and on his bed. He made bad choices and he wants nothing more to scream at Mark for having a good dick. 

“This is fucking bullshit!” Donghyuck sniffs. “I’m going to kill him.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure if this will have a sequel. I don't really think of writing sequels because i always uh forget ;;;; But who knows? Comment, Kudos, and bookmark!!


End file.
